Time Jumper Axel
Time Jumper Axel is the steampunk version of Axel from a alternate universe. He lives in the steampunk city of Gearport. He is part of a secret organization called the the Cronoford who jump through time protecting the past, present and future. The Cronoford has several different keystones called Time Gems, all go through specific eras of time. Axel's Time Gem around his neck is able to go through dimension as well as time. But there is another organization who rivals the Cronoford. The Darkgear wanted to be the only ones who were able to go through time. The Darkguard and Cronoford have been fighting for centuries. This version of Axel is incredibly smart due to his parents still living as high nobles in their society. He hates violence but is not afraid to use it if it is to protect the ones he cares for. He is not magicly gifted like his other versions so he carries around 2 plasma pistols, a laser sword and dagger, flash genades and a wrist cannon that can charge up a blast equilent to the blast of cannon. Deus communicates with Axel through flashes and beeps and acts as his companion. Deus helps Axel by passing through the time stream safely and warns him with history was altered in anyway. Backstory Axel's parents where the keepers of the time gems, gears with the power of time travel and hopping dimensions. They was rich and high ranking in the society of Gearport severing as one of the mayor's advisers. His parents shielded Axel from the Cronoford for years until members from the Darkgear Broke into their to assassinate his family and steal the time Gems they had. Axel and His parents got out badly injured but alive. At that moment Axel's parents told him about the centuries of war between the Cronoford and the Darkgear. They now live in the Cronoford base with other members continuing their work from the shadows of the city, influencing political judgments. On Axel's 15th birthday he was given the Time Gem, Deus. Deus is the centerpiece of the Time Gems once all pieces are together the Door of Time opens this door holds the power to wipe out all of history. Axel was given the centerpiece by the Grand Master Hermes. Now 19 years old Axel has practiced and studied Deus and history, knowing about how it's supposed to flow and if the Darkgear Distort it in anyway. Powers Moving through time and dimentions Time manipulation- as in freezing time and starting it again, reversing time, speeding up the time of objects like speeding up the span of a door which makes it rust. Teleportation Everyone with a time gear can exist outside the flow of time as long as they are connected with the time gear. Weaknesses If Axel is seperated from his Time gear he can and might be stuck in that time period or dimension. He hates violence so he will try to not use it so he doesn't have much offensive options. He has low defense just like all his other versions. Category:Good Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs